Double Trouble
by silentXtears9331
Summary: When Aly and AJ check into the Tipton, Zack and Cody are lovestruck. Maddie feels left out. Zack struggles with his love issues. More and more drama unfolds in this Suite Life of Zack and Cody fanfic with every chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first Suite Life fic. I really hope you like it! I don't know how good it'll be since I mostly write Phil of the Future fics... but review and tell me if you like it!

Chapter 1

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie," London scolded. "I thought we talked about this. There are different kinds of smarts, remember?"

"Oh, don't triple Maddie me!" London rolled her eyes.

"Must we go over this again?"

"Oh... whatever. Fine. You're better at chess and checkers. I give up," she said, gently pushing London over to the side so that she could serve her customer.

"Hey Maddie?" London asked as Maddie clocked out.

"Yeah?"

"Who's your favorite celebrity?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"MOST DEFINITELY Aly and AJ," Maddie replied.

"Oh, I've met them! They're really cool. We're very close friends."

Maddie's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Y... You've MET them?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Duh!" London said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I have them on speed dial! 8. I can get into all their concerts for free, AND I get to see them after every show."

"Oh my God!" Maddie exclaimed, grabbing London's shoulders. "You HAVE to let me meet them!"

"I'll give you the hookup."

"How?" Maddie asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? They're checking in here soon. They have, like, a HUGE concert in four days."

Maddie gasped. "Are you serious? They're checking in HERE?"

London nodded her head simply and said, "I get all the inside stuff on them. We're like, best friends!"

"It's so nice having a rich friend!" Maddie said with a big smile.

"Isn't it?" London said, walking to the elevator.

Maddie followed her, but was interrupted by Zack.

"Hey Sweet Thang," he said smoothly.

"Try again later. In about ten years."

Zack snapped disappointedly and walked over to the couch where Cody was sitting.

"Will I ever get Maddie?" Zack asked him.

"Sure you will!" Cody said.

"You really think so?" Zack asked hopefully, with a gleam in his eye.

"Nope," he said as he walked to the elevator. Zack was about to follow him when he spotted two blonde teenagers walking through the hotel lobby's doors. Each one of them had their own guitar and a handful of bags.

"Whoa, Cody! Look!" Cody then turned around to look at his evil half.

"What?"

"Major blonde babe alert!" he said.

Cody glanced at the two sisters and his mouth dropped open. Then he said, "Hey... they look familiar. Aren't they--"

"ALY AND AJ!" Maddie said, running out of the elevator towards them.

Alyson and Amanda turned to look at her and they backed up a little ways.

Then London appeared to save the day.

"Oh, don't worry about her, girls. She's with me."

Aly and AJ smiled and they each took turns hugging London.

"So, how have you been, London?" AJ asked. Maddie continued to stare at them with huge eyes.

"Oh, wonderful! And what about you two?"

"We've been great!" Alyson said. Then all three of them turned to Maddie, who was still staring at Aly and Amanda.

"So, what's your name?" Aly asked, shaking Maddie's hand.

"Myname'sMaddie!" she said very quickly.

"Maddie?" Aly asked. Maddie nodded her head.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Maddie!" Aly said. Then AJ nodded in agreement and shook her hand as well.

"Oh my God this is SO AWESOME! I can't believe how lucky I am! I'm such a huge fan of yours! I just can't believe this is happening to me... I mean, how lucky am I? Not everyone is lucky like me... I mean, this is huge! I feel so privileged!"

All three of them laughed.

"Well, it's always nice to know we have fans everywhere."

"LIKE is an understatement! Do you need help with those bags?" she asked, taking a bag from each girl's hand.

"Thank you very much!" AJ said.

"Yeah," Aly replied in agreement.

"Oh, no problem! Anything for you two!"

"Hey, what about me?" London asked as Alyson and Amanda walked to the elevator.

Maddie just stared at her blankly and followed the two. London shrugged and followed closely behind.

End of Chapter 1

Okay, hope you liked it! Please review! 


	2. Hurtful Words Between Two Friends

Okay... I'm seriously ticked off at someone. He stole this idea, and he's making his own fic! HE STOLE MY IDEA, AND HE DIDN'T HAVE PERMISSION! The title of his... or... MY STOLEN IDEA... is called "Celebrity Girls in the Hotel." I am SOOOOO MAD RIGHT NOW! I just hope you guys believe me! Well... anyway... enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2 - Hurtful Words Between Two Friends

On the way up to the Imperial suite, Maddie was questioning Aly and Amanda so much that she thought her tongue might fall off, with questions such as;

"So, how long have you two wanted to be singers?"

Aly answered with a grin, "Well, I guess since we could talk." Maddie chuckled and asked another question.

"Where do you see yourselves in the future?"

"We hope to actually still be where we are today," AJ said. Aly nodded her head yes.

"Wow, that's interesting! You know, I wanna be a singer, too."

"Oh, really? We'll have to hear you sing sometime. If we think that you've got what it takes, we'll help you sign a record deal," Aly said.

"Oh my God, really?" Maddie exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Sure, why not? Anything for a friend of London's!" Aly said. Then she added, "Oh, AND a fan!"

Maddie shrieked. "Uh... oops... did that come out?"

Aly and AJ laughed hard. "Yeah, it did," AJ said. "But it's okay. I shrieked when I met Jesse McCartney."

"Oh, I met Jesse, too!" Maddie exclaimed. Aly and AJ looked interested, so she continued. "Yeah, he checked in here once. And so did Orlando Bloom."

"Oh, PLEASE don't remind me of that," Moseby said as he walked into the elevator after it stopped. Maddie and London rolled their eyes, while Aly and Amanda had lost looks on their faces.

London put one hand on AJ's shoulder and the other on Aly's and said, "You REALLY, REALLY don't wanna know."

Alyson and Amanda shook their heads as if to say, "Yeah, you're right."

"Oh, and by the way, keep in mind that Jesse is MY future husband, so back off," she said, staring Maddie straight in the eye. Maddie had a frightened look on her face and backed up a little.

"Yes, ma'am!" she said, saluting. London smiled and leaned up against the wall of the elevator.

When they got to the suite, Alyson and Amanda were baffled by the cleanliness and neatness of it.

"Wow, this room is beautiful!" AJ said, her mouth agape. Aly matched her sister's expression and nodded her head in agreement.

"You know, I actually used to live here once," London said. "But then I moved down to the 25th floor. This room was the wrong shade of beige."

Aly's eyes grew wide and whispered to her sister through gritted teeth, "She's got a LOT more money than us."

AJ responded the same way. "Yeah, totally"  
London overheard them whispering, but not what about.

"What did you two say?" London asked, oblivious to their short conversation.

The two sisters looked at each other worriedly and then AJ said, "Oh... uh... nothing! Nothing at all... just... talking to ourselves."

London thought for a minute, but then shrugged and plopped down on one of the comfy couches.

"So," Maddie said, "Have you guys been writing more songs?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Alyson said. "We've been busy... you know, we weren't even in our hometown for Christmas, we were in Florida because we performed on one of the floats with the Cheetah Girls at the Christmas Day parade. But we managed to write a few on the plane ride there."

"Oh, really? Do you have them with you?" Maddie asked.

AJ said, "No, we left them at home."

Maddie replied, disappointedly, "Oh, okay. I'll just have to wait until your next CD comes out!"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Aly joked. AJ smiled at her sister's remark.

"Do you have them memorized yet?" London asked.

"No, not yet. But we will soon," Aly said. London nodded her head. "Okay."

"So, Aly, AJ? Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight? Or maybe see a movie?" Maddie asked.

The sisters looked at each other and they each made sure that the other wanted to go. They both agreed. "Yeah, that would be fun," AJ said.

"Yeah," Aly said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! I'll tell you what... it's my treat," London said as she shot up out of her chair.

"Thanks, London," Alyson and Amanda said simaltaneously. Maddie nodded in agreement.

"Hey, girls? Do you mind giving us about an hour alone to, you know, unpack our bags and stuff?" Aly asked politely.

London was about to say why, but was interrupted by Maddie. "Of course we don't mind! You girls come down to the lobby after ou're done, take your time!"

"Thanks, Madd," AJ said. Aly smiled at her and they began to unpack their things.

"Come on, London," Maddie said through gritted teeth, grabbing London's arm and yanking her out of the room. Alyson looked up after she heard that and Maddie casually smiled and then walked out, London attatched to her arm.

"She called me 'Madd.' I already have a nickname!" Maddie screamed.

"Oh, big deal. If I called you 'Madd,' " she said, making imaginary quotation marks in the air, "You wouldn't make a big deal out of it."

"Uh... yes I would?" she said, hoping that London would take her seriously.

"Oh, please, Maddie. I'm not THAT stupid."

"Geez, London, what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. YOU'RE the one with the problem."

"What are you talking about?" Maddie asked as she pushed the down arrow on the wall that connected to the elevator.

"Oh... nothing. It just seems like ever since they got here they don't know who I am. They're too busy paying attention to you."

"London, they JUST got here," Maddie said, giving her a 'duh you didn't know that?' look.

"Oh, so what? They're still ignoring me!"

"Well that's not MY fault! YOU have to try to make yourself noticeable."

"Hello? Earth to Maddie!" she said, lifting up her foot slightly and pointing at her boots, "I JUST got these yesterday. They were sixty dollars. They ARE noticeable!"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Look. The point is, I really don't think we should be fighting about this. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be a snob about the whole thing."

London's mouth dropped open. "YOU were the one who started this whole thing, Blondie!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Maddie said, snapping her fingers.

"Oh, I think I did," London said, snapping her fingers also.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh don't you no you didn't my yes I did!" London said, pointing at Maddie with an ugly look. Maddie rolled her eyes again. "And don't you roll your eyes!" Then the elevator opened and Maddie stormed out.

Then something slipped from London's thoughts and came out of her mouth. "Well, at least I don't wear the same thing at least every week!"

Maddie stopped but didn't turn around and a tear slipped from her cheek. And London saw it.

End of Chapter 2

Okay, I hoped you liked it! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm sick today... I'm not in school... so I thought I would update! I hope you like it! And, there's a song in here that I wrote. Even though I make Aly and AJ sing it, it is NOT written by them. If you would like to use this song for ANYTHING on any kind of website or something else, PLEASE ASK MY PERMISSION, and make sure you give me credit for it wherever you DO use it. For permission, please email me. Thank you, and I hope you like it!

Chapter 3 - Mixed Signals

"Maddie, wait!" London called after her.

Maddie replied, with a cracked voice and teary eyes, "Oh, forget it!" She then turned around, stopping London right in her tracks. "Why do you always make fun of me for being poor?"

London instantly felt bad... what had she done? "Look, Maddie... I'm s--"

"You know what, just... shut up! I have had it up to HERE with you!" she exclaimed, making a cutting motion on her neck. "Just because you're rich you think that you're all that and you're better than everybody else. But you know what, you're not!"

Little did they know that Aly and AJ had been watching this whole fight ever since it started. They were behind one of the plants, hiding.

"You know, if everyone knew what you were REALLY like, everyone would HATE you!"

London's eyes became teary. "Maddie... I--"

"And now I'm one of the few that do."

London's face fell as Maddie turned and began walking away. London called after her again.

"But Maddie! Wait! I thought we were friends!"

Maddie stopped and turned around once more. "So did I, London."

London knew what she was saying. She wasn't THAT stupid. She let a tear fall as Maddie walked out of the hotel. Then she saw Aly and AJ walk out from behind the plant, walking towards the door. She smiled and waved as if nothing had happened between her and Maddie. They looked at her disappointedly with a sad, I-can't-believe-you-did-that look, and they followed Maddie out the door and they caught up with her.

"Hey, Madd! Wait up!"

Maddie's eyes grew wide and she wiped her eyes, trying to make it look like nothing had happened. "Oh, hey guys! What's up?" she said, acting chipper.

"Maddie, we know what happened. We saw it all. You don't have to pretend," AJ said, sadly smiling. Aly nodded her head sympathetically.

Maddie bursted right back into tears. Aly grabbed her for a huge hug, and Maddie gratefully gave in. She cried all over Alyson, but she didn't seem to mind. AJ smiled and rubbed Maddie's shoulder comfortably.

"Aw, it's okay," Aly said, trying to comfort Maddie. "We've known her forever... sometimes she can get a little out of hand."

Maddie nodded her head. Then AJ said, "Yeah, she can be pretty mean most of the time. What kind of stuff does she say about you to hurt your feelings?"

"Well..." she said, her voice cracking through her tears, "Since I'm poor, she always says she hates my clothes and all that kind of stuff! I mean, come on, not EVERYBODY has money like her! Only the lucky ones... like you and all the other celebrities in the world!"

"Oh, Maddie..." AJ said, giving her a huge hug, "We're not that lucky! We're always busy, we can't go to public schools, we don't get to see our friends... it's fun being famous, but it's also a drag sometimes!"

"Yeah, Madd, it's true. You really have the better life."

Maddie smiled. "Thanks, you guys. You're the best. But still...

Alyson and Amanda smiled and all three of the girls put their arms around each other's shoulders for a group hug. Then Aly said, "Hey, Maddie? Do you wanna sleep over at our suite tonight? We'll have tons of fun... we'll watch movies and give each other new looks and stuff. And we'll try to stay up all night."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do!" Maddie exclaimed. Alyson and Amanda smiled and they began walking back to the Tipton. "I just can't believe that I of all people got to meet you two! AND I get to sleep over! I feel like the luckiest person on earth!"

"Well we're glad you feel that way. We think you're great!" Aly said. AJ nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you! I think you're great, too!" Maddie exclaimed.

"So, do you wanna come over now?" AJ asked.

"You bet!" Maddie said excitedly.

"Alright, that's cool. Do you live in the hotel?" Aly asked.

"Actually, no. I live across the street from Fenway Park. It's an apartment building."

"Oh, okay, cool! I've always wanted to go to Fenway Park," Aly said.

"Yeah, me too," AJ said.

"Well, I can get you free tickets! I always get in for free because my grandpa works there."

"Wow, thanks, Madd! You're awesome!" AJ said, giving Maddie another hug. Aly agreed and joined in.

"Anything for you guys!"

"Well, let's go get your stuff and we'll head back to our suite!" Alyson said. Maddie and AJ nodded and they followed Maddie to her house.

When they walked in, Alyson and AJ were quite impressed. "Wow, Madd, this is nice! It's comfy and roomy," Aly said.

"Yeah, I love it!" AJ agreed.

"Thanks, but are you just saying that to make me feel better?" Maddie asked.

"Madd, do you honestly think we would do that? We just had a conversation about it," AJ said.

"Well, I guess you're right. Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

"Yeah," Aly agreed.

"Well, come see my room now!" Maddie exclaimed. Aly and Amanda followed closel behind.

"So, Maddie, where are your parents?" AJ asked.

"Oh, they work from 4 in the morning to like 11 at night. The only days they're at home are Saturdays and Sundays. It gets pretty lonely here once in awhile... but luckily, I have school and my job to keep me company."

Alyson and Amanda looked at each other sadly. "Wow, I can't believe she's at home all that time by herself," Aly whispered as Maddie walked to the bathroom to get some of her overnight stuff.

"Yeah, I know!" AJ whispered. "That's sad... I mean, it can't be fun!"

"Well, that's probably one of the reasons that she works at the Tipton," Aly said. "So she can talk to the others that are there."

AJ nodded her head and sat down on Maddie's bed. Then Maddie walked in.

"Hey, Madd? Why do you have two beds?" AJ asked.

"Oh, that. I used to share a room with my sister, but she got married and they got their own place."

"Oh, okay," AJ said.

After about 30 minutes, Maddie had her things together and they were ready to go. "Okay, let's go!" Maddie said. Maddie made sure everything in her room was tidy before walking out the door.

"Oh, Maddie, I almost forgot!" Aly said. "Today we have to go down to the laundry room to practice our new song. You can come with us if you want to."

"Oh my God, are you kidding me? I'd love to come with you! That would be awesome!" Maddie exclaimed. "You guys are SO cool!"

"Thank you!" Aly and AJ said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

They walked side by side back into the Tipton and to their suite.

"So, do you guys need any help unpacking your stuff?" Maddie asked politely.

"Oh, no Madd. But thanks!" AJ said. Aly nodded as if to say the same thing.

After about 10 minutes, they were ready to go down to practice. They grabbed their guitars and Maddie grabbed their songbook, just incase they might forget the words.

They set up their stuff, and then their band came in and they introduced themselves to Maddie. Then they got their equipment ready and they waited on Alyson and Amanda.

"Okay, ready, Maddie? You need to tell us if there's anything we need to work on, and PLEASE be honest. We want to improve," AJ said.

"Okay, gotcha. I'm ready! Show me your magic!"

"Okay, we will. 1, 2, 123!" Then they began their song.

When we first met

You seemed a little shy

But then I got to know you

Now I never wanna say goodbye

You used to make me laugh

Whenever I needed it most

But lately I've gotten mixed signals from you

You trade from coast to coast

(Chorus)  
All of these mixed signals

Are driving me insane

I really honestly think

That your best friend is to blame

He wards you off from me

He wards you off from them

All he wants for you

Is to change you to make you just like him

One day you're up

One day you're down

This day you smile

That day you frown

I always wanna ask what's wrong

But then I always choke

I don't want you to grow angry

Or act like it's a joke

I don't know if you love me

I don't know if you hate me

When I'm ready to say something to you

I fall and I can't be

(Chorus)  
All of these mixed signals

Are driving me insane

I really honestly think

That your best friend is to blame

He wards you off from me

He wards you off from them

All he wants for you

Is to change you to make you just like him

On my knees I'll ask

Just one chance for a dance

All I want is you

But I don't have a chance

I want to tell you how I feel

I tell myself I can't

But when I'm at home by myself

I talk and rave and rant

My very words are this

To this, I'll always stay true

No matter where you are, no matter how far

I know I will always love you

When they were done, Maddie started jumping up and down and screaming. "You were great! No flaws whatsoever!"

"Are you sure?" Aly asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Totally! You guys were great! You'll kill the crowd!"

"Good. Thank you!"

"Oh, you are SO welcome," Maddie said with a huge grin on her face.

After about 2 hours, they were done rehearsing their songs and they headed back to the suite.

"Ready to have mucho fun?" AJ asked.

"You bet!" Maddie and Aly said in unison. They looked at each other and all three of them laughed.

"Alright, well..." Aly said, keying her way into their suite and taking their stuff to their bedroom, "Let's party!"

AJ turned up the Black Eyed Peas and they started to dance.

End of Chapter 3

Sorry I had to type the lyrics like that... I'm using Notepad, and it sucks serious monkey butt. I hope you liked it! Review, please! 


	4. Unexpected Meetings and Power Outages

Okay, here's an update for y'all! I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is pretty funny if I do say so myself!

Chapter 4 - Unexpected Meetings and Power Outages

Meanwhile, in the Martin suite, Zack and cody were plotting a way to get to talk to Aly and AJ.

"Okay," Zack said, slapping his pointer stick on the diagram he drew, "This is how we get into their room."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Zack, when are you going to learn that everything you do is wrong?"

Zack stared at him blankly. Then he slapped his pointer stick on the diagram again. "We sneak into the air vent here. Then we go through the shaft--"

"Oh, no way!" Cody said, getting up from his seat. "I am NOT going through that again. Don't you remember? You had a LOT of beans that day. I'm surprised you didn't suffocate London and Maddie."

"Well so did you!"

Cody glared at him.

"And plus," Zack added, "I haven't eaten any beans today. Have you?"

Cody looked away slowly and rubbed the back of his neck coolly. Zack rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, not mom's baked bean surprise!"

"Hey, I was hungry! It's not my fault that mom wasn't here to cook us dinner!"

Zack shook his head in disgust. "You disgust me, Cody."

"Whatever. Back to the plan."

"Yeah. Okay. Ready to go?"

"Zack," he said, looking at his watch, "It's 11:00."

"What's your point?"

"Well, YOU can go then."

"Come on, Cody! Please?"

"Oh, fine. Let's go."

"YES!" he exclaimed.

They went outside into the hall and knelt down beside the air vent, and Cody called off the things they needed.

"Screwdriver?"

"Check."

"Spy gear?"

"Check."

"Million dollaar puppy-dog pout?"

"Not check."

"Good. Only I have that!" He then put on a huge, toothy grin.

"Yeah, whatever. Crawl, Bean Boy!"

Zack gave him an 'oh-no-you-didn't!' look and started crawling. Cody followed him.

"Okay, Zack... I think I hear music and shreaking feminine voices..." They both paused and listened closely. "Yeah. Definitely. Go left!"

Zack nodded his head in determination and crawled left, following the music.

Finally they arrived at their room. They saw Alyson, Amanda, and Maddie dancing (like girls do these days). Zack was staring at Alyson and Cody was gazing at Amanda.

"Dang! Baby can shake that thang!" Zack whispered. Cody paid no attention, as he was too busy gazing at Amanda.

"I thought Maddie was your girl!"

"Pfft. Forget her!"

Cody rolled his eyes and said, "Don't you think we should be whispering? They might hear us!"

"Cody. They're blasting music. They can't hear us!"

"So you DO pay attention in science class!" he said, amazed.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't," he said proudly.

"Then how do you know this?"

"It's girls, Cody."

"Riiiight," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, who asked you, anyway?"

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"Good idea."

Cody rolled his eyes again in disgust. Then the music stopped.

"Hey, guys? Do you hear something?" Aly asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah, it sounds like voices," AJ said, looking around also.

Cody nudged Zack in the hip. He accidentally shouted "OW!"

All three of the girls looked up at the air vent. Alyson and Amanda walked up to it. When they saw Zack and Cody, they both screamed and hid behind Maddie.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked, slowly walking to the air vent.

"There are two kids in there!" AJ said, pointing at the air shaft. Alyson nodded her head.

Maddie thought for a minute and took off the air shaft door. Zack and Cody put on innocent smiles and crawled out slowly. Zack instantly walked over to Alyson and leaned on the headboard of the bed. "Hey sweet thang." Alyson furrowed her brow in confusion.

Cody then walked over to Amanda. "Hey there, sweetie. What do you say we go take a moonlit stroll through the park?" AJ matched her sister's expression.

Maddie dragged them away from Aly and AJ by their collars. "How did you two get in here?"

"Uh, through the VENT! I know you're a blonde, but Maddie, really... you have no excuse for that stupid question," Zack said, trying to use "technical talk."

Maddie rolled her eyes while Alyson and Amanda laughed. Then Alyson said, "Looks like we have a smooth talker in this hotel!"

Maddie then let them go and Zack began walking over to Alyson. Cody walked in front of him, sat beside her, and put his arm on her shoulder. "He ain't the only one, sweetie." Alyson smiled.

"Hey," Zack said, putting his shoulder on Cody's, "You get the other one. Go." Cody frowned and walked over to AJ's side. They both smiled.

"So, Maddie, you know these two?" AJ asked, laughing as Cody gazed into her eyes.

"Unfortunately. They live here."

"They're cute!" Alyson said, ruffling Zack's blonde hair. Zack's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell onto his back. He instantly shot up.

"Sorry. But your touch is heavenly," he said dreamily, his eyes somewhat crossed in a daze.

"Aww! They're ADORABLE!"

As Cody and AJ watched this, they both turned to each other. Cody put on a smile and said, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"That's the OLDEST trick in the book. You have so much more to learn." Zack said. Alyson laughed. Cody opened one eye and glared at Zack. Zack just turned back to gazing at Aly.

"You shouldn't be talking, Bean Boy."

Zack stared at him blankly.

"Well, obviously you can see that they're in love with you, right?" Maddie asked.

AJ let out a small laugh as she spoke. "Yeah, they made that pretty clear." Cody flashed AJ a wide, toothy grin. Zack did the same, but to Alyson.

Maddie watched in disgust, shaking her head, her hands on her hips. "You two are so pathetic it's not even funny," she said, smiling and walking over to the bed, sitting down.

"Obviously it is," Zack said. "You're laughing."

Maddie laughed out loud. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Then, as if by magic, the power went out. All the girls screamed and Zack grabbed onto Alyson and said, trying to sound manly, "Don't worry, sweet thang. I'll protect you." Alyson rolled her eyes with a smile.

Cody then grabbed onto AJ and said, "Are you scared?"

"No."

"Well I am!" he exclaimed, clinging onto her. AJ looked at him and smiled, rolling her eyes.

Maddie joined in and hugged onto Zack. 'Wow,' he thought. 'TWO hot girls hanging onto me!"

Just then they heard the doorknob rattling. Everyone, including the boys, screamed this time.

Mr. Moseby walked in with a small lantern in his hand. "Is everyone okay in here? I heard screaming!"

"NO, really?" Cody asked. Moseby looked at him with a small glare. "Well, I came in here to tell you that the power is out. It might take a while to fix, so please just stay calm." He then rushed out of the door to call for Esteban.

"Well, this is great. How long is it going to stay like this?" AJ asked.

"I don't know... hopefully not too long," Aly replied. AJ nodded in agreement.

"You wanna tell scary stories?" AJ asked excitedly.

"OOO! I love scary stories!" Aly exclaimed, jumping up and going out into the living room. AJ followed her and they grabbed a seat on the couch. Zack followed them. Maddie was about to leave also, but she waited up for Cody.

"Maddie, I don't like scary stories, remember? I don't wanna do this!"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You could watch TV or something."

"The power's out."

"Oh yeah! Well... did you bring any games or anything?"

"Nope."

"Well... I'm sure that AJ would appreciate it. Plus, you're older now. It might not scare you that much anymore."

"Yeah, you're right. Anything for my lady." Then he walked out and Maddie followed closely behind.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. A New Fan

Okay guys, I am SO sorry that I haven't been able to update lately... I can't update on Sundays or Mondays because of church and Big House practice, and schoolwork has REALLY been getting in the way. Forgive me and keep reviewing! puts on puppy-dog pout

Chapter 5 - A New Fan

"AHH!" everybody screamed. However, the person that sounded most like a girl was actually Cody.

"Cody... I understand the screaming part, but the screaming like a GIRL part? No." Cody glared at him and turned his attention back to the screen.

"Oh my God, this is so scary! I've never seen anything like this movie before," Aly said, looking at Zack, who was beside her.

"I've seen scarier things," Zack said, looking up at her.

"You have? Like what?" Aly responded, turning towards him, sitting indian-style.

"Maddie in the morning," he whispered in her ear. Beings Maddie was sitting next to him, she overheard and hit him in the ribs. Aly doubled over with laughter.

"Babe, I love you and all, but... that... was... not... funny!" he said, holding his side. That only made Aly laugh even harder.

Then, the scariest part of all came on. Everyone screamed. Cody and AJ grabbed for each other and Cody ended up in her lap, clinging onto her neck. Alyson jumped into Zack's arms and he held onto her, his eyes fluttering with happiness. Maddie, though, ended up having to hold onto a pillow and a blanket since she had nobody to grab onto. Suddenly, she felt alone.

"Hey, guys? How long until this movie is over? It's creeping me out." Maddie said.

"In like half an hour. But, yeah, I'm getting creeped out, too. I don't really wanna watch this anymore," Cody said.

"Okay, raise your hands if you're REALLY EXTREMELY scared!" AJ yelled. Everyone raised their hands. "Okay, raise your hands if you don't wanna watch this anymore!" Everyone raised their hands again.

"Okay, fine by me!" Zack said, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to MTV. There and Back was on. They watched what was left of it and then the power came back on.

"Hallelujah!" Cody said, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's a miracle! Let us celebrate!" Then he turned on the stereo and they started dancing to My Humps.

Maddie, Alyson, and Amanda started dancing like girls do these days, and Zack and Cody stared at them in awe.

"Dang!" Zack whispered, so only Cody could hear him. "My girl has got SKILLS!"

"What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say that they are se-"

Zack stepped on his foot hard. "Shut up!" he said through gritted teeth. Cody grabbed his foot in pain and looked up at Zack in disgust. Then Zack got an evil, mischevious look on his face. "But yes. That's what I'm trying to say. They look hot and se-"

"YES I KNOW! The 'S' word! Don't say it around them!" Cody exclaimed. The girls just ignored them.

Then Zack popped in his Now 20 cd and put on Lose Control. Everyone started dancing except Cody, who stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Cody, why aren't you dancing?" AJ asked.

"I can't dance. At all," he replied with a sad look as he plopped down on the couch. AJ sat down beside him.

"Cody, have you ever tried?" she asked, looking into his disappointed eyes. He looked back.

"Yeah. I just can't. It's impossible."

"How so?"

"Once I tried out for this dance contest, and so did Zack. He got picked instead of me."

"That doesn't mean that you can't dance, Cody! Maybe it's just not your style of dancing. I'll bet you can slow dance."

"Yeah, right."

"Do you know how?"

"I think so."

"Well, I'm sure you can. You shouldn't put yourself down like that. I'm sure you have other talents."

Cody smiled. "Actually, I do," he said, holding up his finger. Then he quickly moved his hands about in an awkward manner and pulled a bouquet of flowers out of his jacket and gave them to her. AJ's face lit up with joy and a tear almost fell down her face. "For you."

"Aww, Cody!" she said sweetly, and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sweet! Thank you!"

"Anything for you!"

"Aww! So how did you do that?"

"Sorry, I don't give away my secrets... to ANYONE," he said. AJ nodded understandingly.

After an awkward moment of silence, Zack turned to Alyson and said, "Well, I can dance!"

Alyson smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, too. He fell back on the bed and then sat up quickly as if nothing had happened. When he came up he just gave Alyson a wide, toothy grin.

Then, Maddie, feeling alone once again, said, "Hey, guys? I know a REALLY fun game we could play!"

"Oh, I love games!" Aly said. AJ nodded in agreement.

"It's called Sardines."

"OOO! I love that game!" Alyson exclaimed.

"Me too!" AJ said. "We played it last year at my 13th birthday!"

"Cool! Well, Zack, Cody, do you know how to play?"

"No," they both said in unison.

"Okay. What happens is that you have to pair up with someone and wait in another room until someone comes to get you. Then, all the lights in the house have to be out, and you and your partner have to look for that person."

"So it's basically hide and seek?" Cody asked.

"No. See, after your group finds that person, YOU have to hide WITH them until EVERYONE finds that person."

"Oh, I get it!" Cody said. Zack nodded his head in agreement.

"But we really need more people... let's call Esteban."

"And Maxx and Tapeworm," Zack said.

"And Mr. Moseby!" Cody said with a grin, trying to help. Everyone stared at him blankly. Then, trying to save his sentence, he said, "...Wishes he could be here!"

"Yeah, nice save," Zack said. Cody rolled his eyes and everyone else laughed.

Then Zack and Alyson went busily to work on their cell phones. Zack talked to Maxx and Tapeworm on three-way, and Alyson went downstairs with Maddie to get Esteban, leaving Zack, Cody, and AJ alone.

"So, can you guys come over?" Zack asked Maxx and Tapeworm.

On the other line, Maxx and Tapeworm said in unison, "Yep!"

"Great! When we're done you guys can come over and sleep at our place. Maxx, you can... uh..."

Then AJ interrupted and whispered to Zack, "Is Maxx a girl?"

"Yeah," he said, covering the receiver.

"She can sleep over with us, then."

"Okay." Then he took his hand away from the receiver. "You're gonna sleep over with Maddie, Alyson, and Amanda."

"Okay great. We'll see you. Bye!" she said excitedly. Then they both hung up. Zack set the cell phone down on the bed gently and flopped down on it. 

"So, what's going on?" Cody asked.

"They'll be over here in about 20 minutes. We need to go down to the lobby to wait for them so they can get in with us."

"Okay, let's go, then," AJ said, grabbing the room key and locking the door as they made their way downstairs.

When they got there they met up with Maddie and Alyson down in the lobby and told them what they were doing. They hung out there for about 30 minutes, and Maxx and Tapeworm still hadn't arrived. Zack picked up his cell and phoned Maxx.

"Hello?" Maxx said.

"Hey. Where are you guys?"

"We're stuck in traffic. We'll be there roughly around 7," Maxx said.

"Oh, okay. See ya then!"

"Alright, cool." Then she hung up.

"Where are they?" AJ asked.

"Traffic. They said they'd be here roughly around 7."

Alyson glanced at the clock and grunted. "It's only 7:40! What do you guys do for fun around here? This lobby looks THRILLING," she said sarcastically.

"Well, normally, we run around like idiots and complain and bother everyone..." Zack said.

"No, that's just you," Cody said, looking at Zack.

"Yeah. The one who has FUN," Zack said sarcastically.

Cody just rolled his eyes and looked at the chandelier above his head. "I wonder what would happen if that fell on my head?"

Just then the chandelier fell on his head and he died.

(A/N: HAHA! I GOT YOU! I was kidding!)

"Hopefully it will soon," Zack joked. Cody glared at him and jabbed him in the ribs. Zack let out a small yelp of pain and he jabbed Cody back. He answered with a yelp himself.

"Do you two ENJOY hitting each other?" Maxx said as she and Tapeworm walked in the door.

"There you guys are! Finally!" Cody said, walking up to them right behind Zack.

"Yeah. I hate traffic. It spoils so much fun," Tapeworm said.

"Um, excuse me, but you need to pay to get into the Tipton, boys," Mr. Moseby said.

"I'm a girl," Maxx said, taking off her hat and looking at Moseby.

"Oh... so sorry, Maxx. I'm guessing these two are with you?" Moseby asked Zack and Cody.

"Yep. They're sleeping over," Cody said with a grin.

Then, Mr. Moseby said, with an aggravated expression, "Wonderful." Then he walked over to the reception desk, while Maxx and Tapeworm walked in and started talking to everybody else.

"Whoa! No way! Aly and AJ? Are you crapping me? They're really here! OH MY GOD!" Maxx screamed as she dropped her bags and ran to them. They just smiled.

"Hi! What's your name?" Alyson asked, holding out her hand to Maxx.

"Maxx. I can't believe that it's actually you! I think you guys rock!" she said, shaking Aly's hand and then Amanda's.

"Wow. You two have a lot of fans here! Who'd of ever thunk it?" Zack said.

"It's THOUGHT, Zack. Thought," Cody said, eyeing Zack.

"Whatever," he said with a careless look on his face. Cody rolled his eyes.

"I have your album AND I have it memorized! I even made up my own dance moves!" Maxx said as Alyson and Amanda grinned at her. Never before had they met so many fans at once.

"Wow! That's great!" AJ said, intrigued as was her sister. They listened to her ramblings until Zack interrupted.

"Are you girls done?" They all looked at him in disgust and got up. Maxx continued rambling until they got up to Alyson and Amanda's suite.

End of Chapter 5

There's a nice long update for ya! Please review! 


	6. Packed Sardines

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I've been really busy and I have four other fics going right now, so I've been updating them. Review please!

Chapter 6 - Packed Sardines

"Is everyone ready to play Sardines?" AJ asked, standing up on the bed enthusiastically. Everyone screamed and shouted.

"Alright, let's go, then! Everyone find a partner," Aly said. Zack instantly grabbed on to Aly's arm and Cody did the same with AJ. The girls held no arguments; they just smiled. Maxx and Maddie partnered up, and then Tapeworm and Esteban.

"Muriel, do you wanna play?" Cody asked thoughtfully.

"Nah, I'm too old and fat to fit in a little cramped closet. I'm gonna sit in the living room and relax with my feet up. Does anyone wanna rub my bunyan?" she asked, putting her left foot on the table and taking off her shoe. Everyone looked at her disgustedly and then they all turned away simaltaneously.

"So who's hiding first?" Maddie asked. Zack and AJ's group raised their hands.

"Okay, each person pick a number one through ten. Whoever's closest to the number in my head gets to hide first," Maddie said.

Everyone nodded their heads and Maddie got a number in her head.

"Okay," she said, pointing to Zack, "Zack. What's your number?"

"Five."

"Alyson?"

"Four."

"AJ?"

"Nine."

"And... Cody."

"Eight."

"Okay, it was ten. AJ wins, your group gets to go first," Maddie said.

AJ and Cody high-fived. "Okay, you guys, go outside the door and wait until Muriel comes to get you," AJ said. Some people nodded their heads and went outside the door. AJ and Cody grabbed hands and went upstairs.

"Where should we hide?" Cody whispered.

"Ooh! There's a huge plant upstairs in a corner that almost covers a quarter of the wall. Let's hide there, it's perfect!" AJ whispered.

"Great!" Cody exclaimed. "You know, you're perfect."

AJ smiled and kissed him on the cheek again. He grinned widely.

"Alright, I'll send them in," Muriel said, walking downstairs to get some people.

She opened the door and said, "Alright, two people can come in."

Maddie and Maxx nodded their heads at each other and headed in to the dark three-floor suite.

"Wow, it's creepy in here," Maddie said, looking around, wide-eyed and frightened.

"Oh, come on. It is NOT scary in here. I've seen bathrooms creepier than this."

Maddie gave her a dirty look. Maxx stuck out her tongue in response and Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, let's look down here really good first. I have a feeling that they might be down here," Maddie said.

"Okay," Maxx agreed. They both nodded their heads and went into one of the many bathrooms.

Then Muriel sent in two more people. This time it was Zack and Alyson.

"Let's look upstairs," Aly said.

"Which upstairs? Second or third floor?" Zack asked.

"Second."

"Okay, sounds good," he said, clutching her hand tightly and running upstairs.

"Alright, last group," Muriel said, hobbling over to the couch as Esteban and Tapeworm walked in. "Oh, my aching feet!" she complained, sitting down on the couch and propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"Where should we go?" Esteban asked Tapeworm.

"Let's go to the third floor. I don't think that anyone's gone up there yet," Tapeworm said. Esteban nodded his head and they both headed up to the third floor.

About ten minutes later, Aly and Zack found AJ and Cody.

"Hey guys, great hiding place!" Zack whispered.

"Thanks!" AJ said.

"Shh! Come on, hurry, I think someone's coming!" Cody said. Aly and Zack hurriedly hid behind the plant just in time before Maddie and Maxx came upstairs.

"Maxx, did you hear something?" Maddie asked. They instantly stopped moving and looked around the dark room.

"Yeah, I think so," Maxx replied. They both started looking around again and then went into the bathroom.

"I think we're the only ones left," Maddie said, sounding frightened.

"Yeah, I know," Maxx said. "They're somewhere up here."

"How do you know?" Maddie said, furrowing her brow.

"Because," Maxx said matter-of-factly, "I saw Alyson and Zack walk in here and they disappeared."

"Oh," Maddie said. "That makes sense."

They continued to walk around, looking under beds and in closets, and then walked back in the room where Aly, AJ, Cody, and Zack were secretly hiding.

"Okay, they've got to be in here somewhere," Maddie said. "We've looked everywhere up here besides this room."

"Yeah, let's check this room really well," Maxx said, looking under the nearest bed. Maddie joined in and looked in the closet that was across from the bed. Then she looked behind the TV stand.

"Nothing," Maddie said.

"Same here," Maxx said. Then Maddie looked behind the plant to see four pale faces look up at her and she screamed in fear.

Maxx looked at her and ran over to her. "What? What?"

Maddie smiled. I found them," she said.

"Are you the last group?" Aly whispered.

"I think so," Maddie said.

"Oh no, wait!" Zack whispered. "Tapeworm and Esteban haven't found us yet!"

"Oh yeah!" AJ said. "Okay, everyone get into the plant. Go, go, go!" she said, pointing to the plant and touching everybody's back as they filed in. When everybody was in she got into it as well.

Meanwhile, down on the very bottom floor, Tapeworm and Esteban were beginning to get worried. "Hey, where is everybody?" Tapeworm asked no one in particular.

"I don't know, but everyone else disappeared already," Esteban said in his foreign accent. "Oh... I am scared!" he said, grabbing onto Tapeworm's arm.

"Oh, come on," Tapeworm said, shaking him off of his arm, "Let's ask Muriel for a hint." Then he walked into the living room quickly.

"Muriel, can you give us a hint? We can't find them anywhere!" Tapeworm said.

"They're on the very top floor," Muriel said, walking over to the snack cabinet. There was nothing there. "Oh, poo," she said, wobbling over to the couch again.

"Let's go!" Esteban said, grabbing Tapeworm's arm and running with him upstairs.

"Let's look in here," Esteban whispered, slowly walking into the room where everyone was secretly hiding.

"Alright," Tapeworm said, looking in the closet and then under the bed. Esteban looked behind the TV stand and saw nothing.

"This is the last place in here," Tapeworm said, pointing to the plant. He looked behind it and everyone jumped up instantly and screamed. Tapeworm screamed and Esteban ran out of the room and into the bext bedroom and hid under the covers of one of the beds.

Alyson, AJ, Cody, Maddie, Maxx, and Zack all doubled over with laughter and Tapeworm smirked. He ran into the bedroom and uncovered Esteban, making him scream even more.

"Relax, Esteban, it's me, Tapeworm," he said. Esteban looked up with his frightened eyes and got out of the bed slowly.

"Who was that?" Esteban asked as everyone else came into the room.

"It was all of us," Zack said. "We scared you."

"You sure did," Esteban said, grabbing his heart as if he was going to die of fright. "Please don't do that ever again."

"Okay, we promise," Cody said, smiling. Everyone else nodded.

"Sorry, Esteban. Sorry, Tapeworm," AJ said. Everybody else nodded as if to say the same thing.

"Okay, let's head downstairs now," Alyson said. Everyone nodded and headed downstairs.

"It's about time you slowpokes found them," Muriel said, standing up to stretch. "You two are horrible at this game."

Tapeworm and Esteban looked at Aly and AJ and rolled their eyes. They laughed.

"So, now what are we gonna do?" Maddie asked.

"What time is it?" AJ asked. Cody pressed a button on his watch and it lit up. "12."

"Wow... seems later than that," Aly said. AJ and Maxx nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's just go downstairs and listen to music and watch TV or something," Tapeworm said. "Maybe watch a movie with popcorn and some snacks?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Zack said.

"Does that sound good to everybody?" AJ asked, looking at everyone. Everybody nodded their heads. "Great, then let's go." Everyone started heading downstairs to the living room then.

Maddie, Alyson, and Amanda grabbed the couch, Maddie sitting in the middle, Zack and Maxx grabbed the beanbags that were in the middle of the floor, and Esteban, Muriel, and Tapeworm grabbed the other couch. Then Zack crawled to the movie chest that was built in to the TV stand and looked at the movies.

"Let's watch a funny movie," AJ said.

"Yeah," everyone said in unison.

"Okay, how about..." he said, scanning his eyes back and forth several times, "Dr. Dolittle?"

"That's good, everybody else agree?" Alyson asked, looking at everybody. They all nodded their heads, smiling.

"Alright then," Zack said, popping the movie into the VCR.

End of Chapter 6

Review, please! Hope you liked it! I worked hard on it! 


	7. Trouble Brewing

Sorry for the long delay, everyone... I've just been so busy! I wasn't in school yesterday, and I'm not today and I won't be tomorrow because I'm sick. But don't worry, I feel a lot better!

Chapter 7 - Trouble Brewing

After the movie was over, they all heard a knock at the door.

"What the... Zack, what time is it?" Alyson asked him.

"2:00," he replied. Everyone looked at each other, wide-eyed and frightened.

"Well... I'll go see who it is, then," Aly said, tiptoeing over to the door. Maddie, AJ, and Zack followed while the rest stayed behind in the living room.

Alyson looked out of the small hole at the top of the door to see London standing there in her pajamas with her puppy at her feet. She looked exhausted and scared.

"Guys, it's London... she looks really scared," Aly said.

"Well, don't let her in! I hate her!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Maddie, I know she upset you, but..." Aly said, getting interrupted by Maddie again.

"I don't care! She hurt my feelings and she's a huge butthole! I hate her! She didn't even apologize to me, and she was the one that started it!" she yelled.

"Well, you two can ignore each other, then," AJ said. "She might be a butthole and a little snobby, but she's our friend."

Maddie crossed her arms and said, "You know, I WAS having fun... but then SHE had to show up and ruin it. All I wanted was some one-on-one attention from you two... but then Zack and Cody started interfering. And then, to top it all off, Maxx, and now THIS!" she exclaimed, pointing to the door, her voice cracking.

Aly and AJ sighed and Aly said, "Maddie, I..."

"Save it. I love you guys and all, but... this is just not going the way I wanted it to," she said, a tear falling from her eyes. The girls said nothing. "I'm going to bed. You can let her in."

With that being said, Maddie ran upstairs into one of the guest bedrooms and slammed the door and locked it.

Everyone looked around at each other sadly. Alyson then opened the door and let London in.

London ran in with a frightened look and slammed the door shut. "Aly, AJ... there's... someone... after... you," she said, panting frantically.

Alyson and Amanda's eyes grew wide with fright. "What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"There was this guy... and... he was... chasing me... he knew that I... knew you... and he didn't stop until... I lost him and... came in here..." London drug out.

At this point, the girls were all but relaxed. They grabbed onto each other, frightened even more than they were before.

Now London had caught her breath and said, "As far as I know, he doesn't know what suite you're in. You need to run upstairs and hide."

"But what about them?" AJ asked, looking at everyone else.

"Oh, they'll be alright," London said. "He doesn't know them. Guys," she said, turning to everyone else, "Do NOT answer the door for anybody, okay?"

"Okay," they all said.

"Just play some video games or something... or go to bed. Whatever," she said.

"Okay," they all said in unison as Aly, AJ, and London ran upstairs.

End of Chapter 7

I know it was short, but I'm trying to update all of my fics today, even if it means little dinky ones! At least it's an update... a small one, but an update nonetheless. Review, please! 


	8. Familiar?

Okay, I know it's been a while since I've updated... sorry... school is evil, ya know? Well enjoy this chappie.

Chapter 8 - Familiar?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at each other, panicky and unsure of what to do. Zack shrugged it off and slowly walked over to the door.

"Zack!" Cody whispered. "Are you nuts? What are you doing?"

"Answering the door," he replied. "He'll be more suspicious if there's no answer. You guys go pretend to surf through the channels or something," he said, shooing them with his hand as he inched closer to the door. Cody nodded his head and did as he was told.

Zack opened the door to see a teenage man standing there. He was plain as ever... jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of Converse. He looked like the average sort of person you'd find in a park.

"Where are they?" he asked.

Zack furrowed his brow and played dumb. "Where are who?" he asked.

"Oh, don't you mess with me," the boy said, his eyebrows arched with anger.

"What do you mean, 'mess with you?' I have no idea what you're talking about!" Zack exclaimed. "I don't even know you."

"So? What does it matter? I know they're in here," he said, looking into the house a little ways without moving his feet at all.

"It matters because we don't let people we don't know in here. And you're starting to scare me... so... go away!" Zack exclaimed, his hand on the doorknob, ready to shut the door.

"I know you're playing dumb. Where ARE they?" he asked again, this time with more anger in his voice.

"Where are who?"

The boy flared his nostrils in disgust and frustration and said, "Alyson, Amanda, and London."

Zack thought for a minute and then said, "I don't know who those people are... why are you asking me this?"

"Because I saw London come down this hall and I lost her. I know she's in here."

"Well what makes you think that Londo is in HERE? Maybe she's in ANOTHER suite. Or MAYBE she climbed up the stairs, onto the roof, and climbed down somewhere."

"It's London."

"Whatever, I don't care. Just... please leave us alone now! We don't know you, for the millionth time!" Zack said.

The boy sighed and said, "Okay, fine. Thanks." Then he sadly walked out the door and into the elevator.

"Yeah... whatever. Bye."

Everyone that was downstairs instantly ran to him and started asking him questions.

"Whoa, whoa... one at a time!" he said, putting up his hand. Everyone silenced.

"What did he do to you?" Cody asked.

"Nothing... nothing at all. Just what you saw is all."

"What did he look like?" Esteban asked.

"Dark brown hair, brown eyes, simple everyday clothing. He looked... sane."

"Did he scare you?" Muriel asked.

"No, not really... just a little. I mean, it's a scary thought that he was after those three... but other than that, no."

Then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was London, Aly, and AJ.

"Guys, what happened? Who was at the door?" Aly asked.

"Was it that guy that was after us?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," Zack said, answering their questions. "But he didn't seem dangerous."

"I thought I told you not to answer the door for anybody!" London exclaimed. "Do you know what could have happened to you?"

Zack hung his head in shame. "I know, but I figured that he would be more suspicious if I DIDN'T answer it. So I answered it."

London didn't know what to say. She just didn't reply.

Then they heard more footsteps coming from upstairs. Maddie emerged into the dark living room.

"Hey," she mumbled, walking past everyone and going to sit down over on the couch. London looked at her sadly, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway... what did he look like?" London asked. This got everyone's attention again and they all turned to Zack to hear his reply.

"Average... brown eyes, dark brown hair, present-day clothing."

Aly nodded and then thought about something deeply. "Did he look... familiar at all?"

Zack thought for a minute and said, "You know... now that you mention it... yes! He did!"

"What did he look familiar from?" she asked him.

"Like... tv I think."

Alyson gasped and ran out the door.

"What's her problem?" Cody asked.

Zack shrugged. They all looked at her and ran out the door along with her, including Maddie.

End of Chapter 8 


	9. The TellOff

Alright, here's a must-have update since I haven't updated in forever... I'm SO sorry guys, I've been sooo busy omg you don't even know... volleyball just started, so now I'm twice as busy and I need to hurry up with this update, so sorry if it's not well-written or as good as my other chapters. Anyways, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Chapter 9 - The Tell-Off

Alyson continued running down the hall, and it seemed as if, to all the others, she would never stop. She kept running until she got to the elevator, trying her very best to follow the boy at the door.

They all filed in after her, two by two like the Noah's Ark animals. They instantly bombarded her with questions.

"Aly, what the heck are you doing?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah," London said, panting between every couple of words. "You were... like... lightning!"

"Who is this dude?" Zack asked. "And why are you following him if he's after you?"

Alyson rolled her eyes and said nothing. Then Maddie shouted, "Guys! Why should she have to explain?"

"Because it's weird," London replied.

"How is it weird, London?" Maddie snapped.

London looked at her with piercing eyes and said, "You don't think it's weird that she's chasing some random guy through the hotel?"

Maddie thought for a second and couldn't think of anything to say. She stood, crossed her arms, and scowled at London. She scowled back at her.

Alyson had had enough. She looked at the two and shouted, "Please stop fighting! This is ridiculous!"

"Alyson, SHE started it!" Maddie yelled, pointing at London. "She's the one that's ridiculous!"

"I am not! And I didn't start this!" she snapped.

"You so did! You were the one that was so jealous!" Maddie snapped back.

"I was NOT jealous! You were just being selfish!" London yelled.

"Was not! It's not MY fault that you have to be such a jerk about all this!"

"I'm not being a jerk! You're just hogging them! I don't get to hang out with them that much!"

"I haven't even MET them until now! I'm like their biggest fan, and I would think that I would want to hang out with them... it's my dream come true! And I'm NOT gonna let you take that away from me!"

AJ rolled her eyes and shouted, "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" London and Maddie looked at her with frightened eyes. "Uh... sorry. But this is getting out of hand."

"I totally agree," Zack said. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now what happened in the first place? Maybe I can help," AJ said.

Maddie sighed and said, "Okay, I'M gonna tell you because jerko over here won't tell you the right way it went down." London glared at her but said nothing. Maddie began her story.

"Alright... so we were walking out of your room, and I stared talking about how awesome you guys were being to me. Then London just starts lashing out and goes, "Oh yeah, big deal, you wouldn't make a big deal about it if I called you Madd," and then I said, "Well, you're not famous and I like love them to death and think they're the coolest thing," and she says, "They've been ignoring me and I don't like it," and then I go, "They JUST got here and you need to make yourself more noticeable," and she says, "I AM noticeable," and I told her that apparently she wasn't because you weren't talking to her and I tried to explain to her that she'd met them before but she didn't give a rat's butt anyway so then she said, "Well, at least I don't wear the same thing every week!" and then I started crying and ran home."

Aly and Amanda turned to London in disbelief.

"Wow, London... I knew you were mean, but not THAT mean... or self-centered... or selfish!" AJ said, grabbing MAddie for a hug. Aly joined in.

"SHE was the one being selfish! She was hogging you!" London exclaimed.

"No she wasn't, London! She's our biggest fan and she's never met us until now! She's probably so psyched that she can hardly breathe!" Alyson yelled. London rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't know what it feels like, because you're a spoiled rotten brat and you get anything you want and get to meet anyone you want. But Maddie doesn't... she doesn't have a perfect life like yours or ours, not that it's perfect."

"Man, bringing you guys here was a huge mistake," London mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear it.

Aly, AJ, and Maddie all glared at her as the elevator door opened. "You know, London? Maybe it was," Aly said. "If we weren't here, you wouldn't have hurt Maddie."

London opened her mouth, but no words came out. She couldn't think of anything to say. There WAS nothing to say. The only thing to say was impossible to come out of her mouth; that was an apology. She stared on at them as they all ran out of the elevator and down the hall after the man, leaving London alone once again.

End of Chapter 9

Ooooh a cliffy! I'm so evil... MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I commandeth thee to review or ye head will fly (plus I'll update faster... I promise!)! 


	10. Mystery Man

Sorry for the long delay, once again... me busy! Thanks to all the people that haven't given up on me with my long-awaited updates, I love you! Okay enjoy, I'll shut up now.

Chapter 10 - Mystery Man

"I just don't understand this," London said to herself as she walked slowly out of the elevator. "One, Alyson's chasing a random guy through the hotel. Two, Maddie is being selfish, and three, everyone hates me right now! What did I do wrong?"

Nothing answered, as she knew would happen, so she stopped talking to herself and followed the big clunking of footsteps that were within far-away earshot. Her many months of working out... in style... had paid off. She caught up with them instantly as they were still running like maniacs after Alyson.

"Alright... someone PLEASE tell me what is going on here! Why is everyone mad at me?" she yelled. No one answered, so she kept going. "I didn't do anything wrong! All I did was try to get MY friends back, but Maddie was hogging them! She started all this!"

Maddie glared at her and stopped while the others kept running. AJ stopped as well.

"I was not being selfish, London! YOU were the one being selfish!" Maddie yelled.

"That's not true! YOU stole MY friends!" London said angrily.

"Didn't we already have this discussion, you two?" AJ said, walking in between the two girls, ceasing their verbal fight.

"That's what I thought, AJ," Maddie said, glaring at London. She said nothing; all she did was cross her arms and give Maddie an evil stare.

"Alright, London... this IS your fault," AJ said.

London rolled her eyes and yelled, "HOW?"

"You were jealous and you hurt Maddie's feelings over us!" AJ said.

"What are you TALKING about?" she yelled. "If Maddie wasn't hogging you, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You are going over the edge, London, and you know it!" AJ replied. "You know how much she loves us! We're like idols to her! How would you feel if you were her?"

"Look, I don't give a crud about Maddie! All I care about is London! That's all I've ever cared about and that'll never change!"

"See what I mean? That's exactly what I was talking about! You're too selfish for your own good!" AJ said.

London froze when she realized the words that had come out of her mouth just now. They were right. She WAS selfish. But that didn't mean that she had to admit that. She just didn't say anything. Maddie uncrossed her arms and ran with AJ through the hallway once more after the gang that had gone after the mystery kid. London was left there once again. She gave up and took the elevator to her hotel room and watched TV with Ivana, as salty tears ran down her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alyson!" Maddie yelled. "What the freak are you doing?"

"Trying to catch up with this guy!" she replied.

"Why? Do you know him or something?"

"I think so!" she yelled, bursting through the door that led to the roof. Then, she saw him; his perfect silhouette sitting on the ground next to the ledge. She told everyone else to stay put while she walked over to him.

He looked up at her and was scared at first, but then realized that it was her... the one he had been waiting to see for such a long time. They grabbed each other and kissed passionately and then he held her in his lap. Zack fumed and stormed over to him.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my girlfriend?" he asked angrily. Alyson and the boy looked up from their comfortable position.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Zack," she said gently. "I'm just your... girlfriend. You know, a girl who's a friend."

"But... but..." he stuttered. Aly and Raviv looked away and he held Aly some more.

AJ instantly knew who it was after hearing his voice. She gasped, rushed over to the two, and gave Raviv a huge hug. "Oh my God! I can't believe it's you! I've missed you so much!"

"Right back atcha," he said, hugging her back. She grinned and touched her sister's shoulder, sharing her gratitude.

"What the HECK is going on here?" Zack asked. Maddie and Cody nodded their heads, wanting to know too.

"Okay, ya'll," Alyson said, turning to face everyone. "Sit down and I'll tell you."

Everyone did as they were told, awaiting for their long-awaited explanation as Raviv kissed her on the cheek.

End of Chapter 10

Another cliffy! Well... sorta I guess. At least you know who it is now! Was it killing you? Good! LoL review and I'll love you forever (if I don't already, lol)! 


	11. Problems

**Hey, what do you know… and update that you don't have to wait a century for! Just forewarning you, this has a tiny spoiler of Back to the Future, the last episode of Phil of the Future. If you've already seen it and know what happens, knock yourself out. But if you don't wanna know, sorry, you'll have to wait to read the chapter, unless you don't mind spoilers. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 - Problems**

"**Okay… so… this is how it happened," Aly said. "Ya'll know that we were on Phil of the Future together, right?"**

"**Of course," Zack said. "I love that show!"**

"**Okay… well… you saw the finale, right?" she asked. Everyone nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Before the finale, we had already hooked up. We've been together ever since."**

"**So it didn't bother you to kiss each other on set, then, did it?" Maddie asked with a slightly joking tone.**

"**Not at all," Raviv said with a mischievous smile at Aly. She smiled and gave him another kiss.**

**Zack groaned. "Get a room!" he exclaimed. "Tell us the rest of the story!"**

"**Oh," Alyson laughed. "Right."**

**Zack and Cody rolled their eyes. Alyson and Raviv ignored them and continued.**

"**When did you stop filming the show?" Maddie asked.**

"**About four or five months ago," he said. "We haven't seen each other since then."**

"**Wow," Cody said, speaking up for the first time. "That's… so… sad!" he exclaimed. Zack glared at them. **

"**You baby!" he yelled.**

"**What?" he asked Zack, glaring at him back. He didn't reply, shook his head, and turned his attention back to the two.**

"**Yeah… we've missed each other a lot," Alyson said. **

"**They were like… connected at the hip," AJ said. "It was a little over the top."**

**Aly and Raviv laughed. "Yeah… but love is strong. We couldn't help it."**

"**Correction. _Your _love was strong. It was _abnormal _ love. It was creepy," AJ said. Alyson laughed along with Raviv.**

"**That may be true," Raviv said. "But we really couldn't help it."**

"**I'm so glad you hooked up in real life!" Maddie squealed. "I was hoping it would happen!"**

"**Yeah. It's like Phil and Keely lives on," Cody said, grinning.**

**As much as Zack hated to admit it, he had to agree. "Y-y-yeah," he said. Everyone looked at him, wide-eyed and unbelievably. "What?" he said, somewhat angrily. Everyone nervously and scarily looked away.**

"**So… when did you come here, Raviv?" Maddie asked.**

"**I live here now," he replied.**

"**Where's here? At the Tipton?" Maddie asked.**

"**No, in Boston."**

"**Where in Boston?" **

"**I live a long way away from here."**

"**Then how did you find us?" Alyson asked.**

"**I looked up your concert dates on the internet, and I saw you had a huge concert here, so I figured you'd be checking in at the Tipton."**

"**You're so smart," Aly said sweetly. Raviv grinned and kissed her again. "I'm so glad you came to find us. I've missed you."**

"**Not as much as I've missed you," he said, turning her face towards his for another kiss. They kissed for a while until Zack interrupted.**

"**Sweet Jesus! Stop it! That's sickening!" he said, pretending to gag.**

"**Oh, shut it, Zack," Maddie said. "It's not sickening, it's adorable!"**

"**Yeah… sure…" he mumbled.**

"**She's right, Zack," AJ said. "You'd be doing the same thing if you were in love with a girl."**

"**If I could ever get one that would stay with me and love me for who I actually am," he said. AJ, Maddie, and Alyson looked at him curiously as he looked down at his feet, playing with a stray rock that was trapped under his foot.**

"**What are you talking about, Zack?" Alyson asked.**

"**Every girl I get in the palm of my hands slips through without me doing anything about it," he said. "It's depressing."**

**Alyson got up out of Raviv's lap and kneeled down in front of Zack so that her face was level with hers. Then she said: **

"**Zack, are you talking about me and Maddie?" she asked. He slowly nodded his head.**

**Aly let out a small laugh. He looked up at her, his eyebrows somewhat arched, as if to say, "Excuse me?"**

"**We're too old for you, Zack," she said. "You need to find a cute girl that you'll love your own age."**

"**But I can't!" he said, a small, slow tear running down his face. "It's like nobody loves me."**

"**That's not true!" Maddie said, coming up behind him, her hand resting on his back comfortingly. "What about Maxx? Why don't you ask her out?"**

"**I like her, but… remember what happened last time?" he asked Maddie, referring to the dinner/basketball incident.**

"**Well, that was ages ago. I'm sure she'll give you another chance," Maddie said.**

"**What if she doesn't?" he asked, looking up at Maddie.**

"**It's worth a shot!" she said, a broad smile crawling across her face. He smiled back at her.**

**She was right, he thought. He shouldn't have given up in the first place if he loved her so much. Suddenly he felt stupid. He really, really liked Maxx, and that kind of love deserved a second chance. The only hard part was to make her think of it the same way. **

"**What if she still thinks I'm a jerk?" he asked worriedly.**

"**Zack, you're worrying too much," AJ said. "Just relax. You know what me and Aly do before a show when we're really nervous?"**

"**What?" he asked anxiously.**

"**We pray," Alyson said, answering for her sister. "We pray like there's no tomorrow."**

"**Yeah, and it always works," AJ said. "God can help you through anything."**

"**I'll remember that," Zack said, smiling. "Thanks so much. I just want love like you two have," he said, pointing to Raviv and Aly.**

"**You could," he said. "But you know how ours happened?"**

"**How?"**

"**I asked ma girl out," he said jokingly. "And look where we are now."**

**Zack smiled at the two as they kissed again. "I never knew love could hurt this much."**

"**Oh, Zack… love sucks _big_ time. It gets worse as you get older."**

**He groaned.**

"**Just ask her out and see what happens. The worst thing that could happen was that she would say no. If she does, we're all here for you," AJ said happily, putting her arms around Cody, Maddie, Alyson, and Raviv.**

"**Thanks, guys… I'm so glad I have good friends like you," he said. "I'd be lost if I didn't. Thank you."**

"**You're welcome," AJ said, speaking for everyone.**

"**Well I guess we should be heading back to the suite now," Cody said. "It's like 3 a.m., and we're not allowed to be out here right now."**

"**Yeah, I guess you're right," Alyson said. "Raviv, do you want to sleep over with us tonight?"**

"**Well, yeah, since I kinda have nowhere else to go," he mumbled. Maddie sighed. Another person to take her place.**

"**Great! It'll be awesome! You can sleep with me," Aly said. Raviv nodded his head with a huge grin plastered across his face.**

"**Behave tonight, you two," AJ said jokingly. Maddie laughed out loud.**

**Raviv and Aly rolled their eyes and followed everyone else inside, hand in hand. **

**End of Chapter 11**

**Aww so cute, huh? LoL Review please, since I updated so fast!**


	12. A Little Girl Talk

Ya'll I am SO sorry for the long delay on these updates… but now school is out and it's all good, so I won't be as busy as usual. Read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter 12 – A Little Girl Talk

That night, as everyone else was sleeping, Maddie walked downstairs into the kitchen to get a snack and watched some TV because she couldn't sleep worth anything. AJ was still up, and about five or ten minutes later, she came down and sat with Maddie on the couch.

"Why are you up at this hour, Madd?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep," she said.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she mumbled. "Don't you ever have those nights?"

"Only when something's wrong. So tell me… what's up?"

"Nothing's up, I just can't sleep… why is that so bad? What's the big deal?"

Then AJ knew that something really WAS up with Maddie, and she would stop at nothing to find out what it was.

"Maddie," she said, her hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong? Please tell me, I might be able to help."

"I don't want you to get mad at me and think I'm all conceited or anything like that, like you got mad at London."

"Well I can't make you any promises, unless you admit that it might be a little conceited of you."

"It kinda is, but I don't know what you'll think about it."

"Then I guess you're gonna have to tell me and I'll have to find out, then," she said, looking into Maddie's eyes understandingly.

She was scared, but she knew she had to do it. It had been bothering her for a while now.

"Well," she sighed, "Okay. Lately I've been feeling a little left out."

"By who?"

"Everyone."

"Even Aly and I?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, why? What have we been doing to make you feel left out?"

"Well, for one, Zack and Cody won't leave you alone."

AJ laughed. "I know, but they're so adorable. I'm not trying to leave you out."

"Well, you are," she said, with a rather snobbish tone.

AJ started to get a little frustrated and annoyed. "Maddie, it's not like I _really _like Cody… he's little and he's adorable. I don't want him to feel left out."

"So it's okay for me to be the only one left out, but it's not okay for _him_ to feel left out?"

"No… he's just little, adorable, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I hate when I hurt people."

"Then you should hate yourself right now, because you sure did hurt mine. You and Aly both did. Aly is SO much worse than you, too," she said.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to… and what's this about Aly acting the same way as me?"

"Well, she does the whole Zack thing you do with Cody, only she also does it with Raviv, and it's much worse."

"Well, she hasn't seen Raviv for five months, Maddie," she said, "I would have thought you would have understood that."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, then," Maddie said, again with a snobbish tone. "I don't."

"How would you feel if you had a boyfriend that you couldn't see for five or six months? You wouldn't like it either, and you know that."

Maddie had to think up a comeback for this one. She couldn't think of one at all, so she just didn't say anything. She didn't want to admit that AJ was right.

"Well, this isn't my problem… you need to talk to her about this," AJ said. "I've noticed myself that she hasn't been paying enough attention to you, though," she said.

"Thank you! At least SOMEONE agrees with me!" she exclaimed.

"Well, actually, I'm the only one that agrees with you because I'm the only one you've told."

"That's true…" Maddie mumbled. They both shared a laugh.

"Now, don't you feel better that we talked about this and worked it all out?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah," Maddie said. "I feel a lot better."

"That's good. And I'm really sorry that I wasn't paying enough attention to you… I had no idea. I'm really glad you told me."

"Believe me, so am I. Now I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you sooner, since everything worked out really well."

"Maddie, if you ever need to talk about anything, rather it's about me or not, please tell me. I'll try to help. I'll be here for you."

"Thanks," Maddie said, grinning widely. "I appreciate it."

AJ smiled back. "Well," she said, yawning, "I'm gonna go to bed now. Aren't you sleeping with me tonight?" she asked.

"I was supposed to sleep with Aly, but sure, why not?" Maddie asked. "Go on up, I'll be there in a second."

"Okey dokey," she said, grabbing her glass of water and walking upstairs. Maddie turned off the television, put up the Doritos, poured out her glass of water, and walked upstairs.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Girl Talk II

Aren't you proud of me for updating so quickly?

Chapter 13 – Girl Talk II

The next morning, Aly and Maddie were the first ones up in the suite. Maddie was already downstairs watching TV by the time Alyson decided to come down. She smiled at her and joined her on the couch.

"Morning, Madd," she said cheerfully. Maddie smiled and returned the favor.

_At least I get to keep my nickname, _she thought.

Alyson noticed how quiet Maddie was, so she decided to ask what was up. "What's wrong, Maddie?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she asked casually.

Alyson looked at her oddly. "I know you're lying," she said. "Please… tell me what's wrong. I might be able to help."

"No, you won't. We'll just get into a fight. And I don't think I want that right now… or ever."

"What makes you think I won't understand?" she asked her quizzically.

"I just don't think you will."

"Well, will you give me a chance?" she pleaded. "It won't get better unless you talk to someone about it."

"It got a little better last night," she mumbled. "I talked to AJ about it."

"Did she help?"

"Yeah," Maddie lied.

"Well… it sure doesn't look like she did, because if she did, you would be in your happy, cheerful mood. Like always."

Maddie sighed. She knew she was right. "Well… she helped with it a little bit… but not all of it."

"Okay, then tell me!" she said loudly. "Who does it involve?"

"Everyone."

"Who's everyone?"

"You, Zack, Raviv, and Cody."

"Not AJ?" she asked curiously.

"Nope. Well, at least not anymore. I talked to her last night.

"Yeah, I know, you told me… and that took her out of the problem?"

"Yeah."

"Is it all of us equally?"

"No…"

"Who is it most of then?"

"You and AJ… well, now, just you."

"Then you need to tell me, girl… if it's about me and you don't tell me what's up, we'll never solve the problem."

"Yeah… that's true."

"So… what's up?"

"Okay… well… lately, I've been feeling really left out."

"How so?"

"Well… Zack has been hogging all of the attention from you, and it keeps you away from me… and it looks like you LIKE a little kid hanging all over you. And he used to like me before you came into the picture… and I'm not jealous or anything, the freedom is kind of nice, but… I don't know… it's just like you don't know I exist anymore."

Alyson frowned. "I… I know…" she mumbled.

"Huh?" she asked her.

"I was afraid you would think that," she said.

"Why?"

"Because… I kind of noticed that I haven't been paying enough attention to you as I should be… and I figured this was the problem."

Maddie's eyes lit up with hope. "So you mean… you're not mad?"

"Not at all."

"Good! So… you're sure you understand where I'm coming from?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I do. No hard feelings, right? I'll try to pay more attention to you… even though Raviv is still here. Okay?"

"Are you being sarcastic or are you serious?"

Alyson laughed. "I'm serious."

"Okay, good. Then yeah, no hard feelings. And I'm so glad you understand what I was trying to tell you. Thanks a lot," Maddie said gratefully.

"You're welcome," she said, grabbing Maddie for a hug. She gave in whole-heartedly and smiled.

End of Chapter 13

Yeah cheesy I know but oh well… review, even if you didn't like it, since I updated so fast, lol


	14. Feelings Emerged

Here's another update!

Chapter 14 – Feelings Emerged

Later that day, all of the gang decided to hang out around the town. First they went mini-golfing together, then out to lunch and then to the movies. Zack had asked Maxx to join, and she had happily said yes. Zack was ecstatic, and Alyson, Maddie, and AJ could tell.

They sat together in the movie; from left to right, it was Raviv, Aly, AJ, Cody, Zack, and Maxx. They went to see The Breakup and thoroughly enjoyed it. Zack reached for Maxx's hand during the movie, and at first she hesitated, but then willingly gave in. She was hoping no one would see them, because she didn't want to admit that she still had feelings for Zack.

After the movie, Maxx quickly pulled away from Zack's grip as everyone else started to get up and go out in the lobby. Luckily, for her, no one else saw that they had been holding hands. But she still knew that Zack was going to blab about it anyway, so why hold back now?

As they were walking outside, Maxx fell into step with Zack and grabbed his hand. He gave in with no hesitation.

Aly, AJ, and Maddie looked at their joined hands. "Aww, look how sweet!" Alyson said, pointing at the two.

Maddie and Amanda looked at each other with amused facial expressions. "It's about time he asked her out," Maddie whispered to the two girls. They all shared a giggle.

Maxx and Zack were the first ones outside, so they had a little time to talk. Zack felt that now was the time to have a little talk with Maxx.

"Hey, Maxx?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come out here with me tonight?"

She didn't reply.

"I mean, you know, not that I mind… I _wanted _you to come. But why did you?"

"Why did you ask me?"

"Because… I still…"

"You still what, Zack?" she asked him, almost coldly.

"I still have feelings for you, Maxx… and I believe that we have a chance together. All I want you to do is feel the same… but… I guess that's not going to happen…" he mumbled, just enough for Maxx to hear him.

She was astonished. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should throw her arms around him because he had said the words she'd been waiting to hear ever since their fight, or rather to tell him how she felt about this.

Then, she finally decided. "Zack," she said, touching his shoulder softly, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words," she said, smiling softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He was afraid she meant the words about it never happening.

Luckily, that's not what she said. "Those words… about still having feelings for me… I feel the same way!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"No way! Are you serious, Maxx?"

"Yes way! I'm totally serious!" she said. "I… I love you, Zack. I always have."

Zack's eyes popped out of their sockets. That was the first time he had ever heard that before. "I… I love you, too, Maxx."

Then they shared a passionate hug. When they pulled away, Zack planted a soft kiss right square on her lips. They held together for a few seconds, enjoying every minute of their first kiss; for the both of them.

"Wow, Zack…" she said after they pulled apart. "I had no idea you loved me that much!" she said jokingly.

"Maxx, I love you more than you'll ever know," he said.

"You're so sweet," she said to him, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you… you know how I do," he joked.

Maxx rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, I guess I do," she said.

They looked into each other's eyes for a few more moments and then shared another hug as they waited for the rest of the gang to come outside. When they did, they got in the van and sat beside each other in the very back, and Maxx laid in his lap and fell asleep on him. Neither of the two minded one little bit.

End of Chapter 14

Cute, huh?


	15. A Weird Dream

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had a pretty busy summer since the last time I updated. But now, I finally have time… hey, it's better than nothing! And thank you to the people out there that haven't given up hope on me, even though I probably brought that on myself… lol

Chapter 15 – A Weird Dream

"So," Alyson said after dropping Max off at her house, "How are things working out between you and Max?"

"They're great! I told her that I still loved her and she said she felt the same! I'm so happy, Aly!" he exclaimed, flashing them his excited, boyish grin.

Aly and AJ looked at each other happily, while Cody started pouting. "Oh, God… now what's wrong with you?" AJ asked, looking at him somewhat sympathetically and somewhat annoyingly.

"I wish I had a girlfriend…" he mumbled.

"Cody, Cody, Cody…" Zack said, patting him on the shoulder. "I feel your pain."

"You're not exactly helping," he said sarcastically to his brother.

"Relax! I wasn't done," he said. "I know how you feel. You just have to give it time, that's all."

"Zack, I've never had a girlfriend before."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you have… it's just always seemed like it's so easy for you to get a girlfriend, and it's not for me."

"Don't feel that way. Do you have your eye on any babes right now?" he said.

"Well… there is this one girl…" he mumbled, just loud enough for Zack to hear him.

"What's her name? Do I know her?"

"I don't know for sure. I don't think you do. Her name is Melissa, she's in my social studies class."

"What's her last name?"

"I… I'm not sure… but she has beautiful brunette hair and blue eyes I could just kill for."

"Well… talk to her and get to know her, then ask her out. It's not that hard."

"Yeah, not hard for you," he said. "You've always been good with the ladies."

"And you're related to me, which makes you good with them too. You're my twin. You must have it in there somewhere."

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" Cody said, his eyes lighting up.

"…But I will ALWAYS be the master," Zack said, putting his feet up on the back of the seat and leaning back on it. Cody glared at him.

"Did you _really _have to ruin my moment of pride?"

"Hey, I'm your brother. It's what I do."

Cody looked out the window and rolled his eyes. 'I'll get him back someday,' he thought to himself.

That night, Zack dreamt that he and Max got married and went on a honeymoon to Hawaii. They danced, shared a room, and had loads of fun together. But then, his dream worsened. Cody had become hotter than Zack over the past few years, and he found out that Max was having an affair with his brother about two months after they were married. They divorced immediately and Max married Cody, and they moved to California and he never saw them again.

When he woke up, he jumped onto Cody's bed and started smacking him in the face, thinking that his dream had actually happened.

"What the… Zack, stop! What are you doing?" he yelled, pushing him off the bed and hiding under the covers.

"You stole Max from me! And you WISH you were hotter than me! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Zack… calm down… what are you talking about? Are you like… on crack or something? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Zack blinked a few times and looked in the mirror. It was then that he realized that it had all been a dream. He looked at Cody and started walking towards him slowly, his arms outstretched.

"Zack… get away from me…" he said, taking shelter under his covers again.

"I'm sorry, buddy! I had a dream… and I thought it was real… I'm so sorry."

"Yeah… it's okay. Now go back to bed… you're starting to scare me."

Zack nodded and did as he was told. Within the course of five minutes, Cody had to put in his earplugs so that Zack's obnoxious snoring didn't wake him.

End of Chapter 15

I know it was weird, but yeah. Review!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm wrapping up this story... I'm starting to get bored with it. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, but the next one will be. I have no excuse for waiting so long to update. Forgive me and review.

Chapter 16

"Maddie?" London said as she came down into the lobby to find Maddie behind the candy counter.

"What do you want?" she asked her.

"I... I wanted to say... I'm sorry. Really and truly."

Maddie's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious? Or are you just saying that and not meaning it to make this whole thing disappear?" Maddie asked. She had to make sure. She knew London.

"I mean it. Honestly. I know I was being selfish... but, it's just... I don't like to lose friends, you know?"

"You didn't lose them... I was just trying to be friends with them, too!"

"Well... it felt like you were stealing them. The only things that I have are my own fashion and my friends... I don't wanna lose either of them. And it felt like I was losing them."

"London, I'm sorry... really... but honestly, I wasn't trying to. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," she said understandingly. "I know you didn't mean to."

"Thanks... but please, next time I do something like that to you, don't feel like that. And if you do, talk to me as soon as possible about it, okay?" she asked.

London gave Maddie a small smile. "Okay. Thanks, Maddie."

"You're welcome," she smiled, giving her a hug. London gave in.

"So... when are Alyson and Amanda leaving?" London asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, God... I need to talk to them before they leave! Where are they right now?" she asked.

"Not sure... why don't you call them and ask?" Maddie suggested.

"I can't call them! They're probably still mad at me!" she exclaimed.

Maddie nodded. She was right.

"I'll call em for ya," Maddie said nicely, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey... what's their number, again? I forgot."

London had to look in her phone, but she gave it to her.

"Thanks," she said, dialing the number quickly.

"Welcome," London said nicely. When they picked up, London put her head next to the phone so she could hear the conversation that was going on.

They agreed to meet London at the park; just the three of them; so they could talk.

"Good luck," Maddie told London.

"Thanks... I'll need it," she said, grabbing her purse off the candy counter and walking outside to the park that was across the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About ten minutes later, Aly and Amanda arrived at the park. They said hi to London and sat next to her on the bench. She began to talk immediately.

"Look, guys... I've talked things over with Maddie, and I'm really, really sorry that I hurt her feelings. And yours, of course."

"Why did you do it, London?" AJ asked.

"I felt like she was stealing my friends is all," she said. "I felt singled out."

"Did she apologize?" Aly asked.

"Yes she did... she said she didn't even realize that she was doing it. But now we're friends again. And I'm really, really sorry, and she knows that."

Alyson and AJ looked at each other. "It's okay," Amanda said. "We forgive you."

"Yeah," Aly said, nodding her head a little.

"Thanks so much... I feel so bad now," London said, hanging her head in shame.

"Don't... you made a mistake, and now it's fixed. We can all put it behind us," AJ said.

"Good... I hope this never comes up again," London said.

They shook their heads, got up, and walked towards the hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Zack and Cody were playing Alien Kung-Fu Slime-A-Jam-A (again!).

"Ohhhh! I won again! What now, Cody?" he exclaimed, standing up and doing his victory dance.

Cody rolled his eyes. "So what? It's just a game... it's not like you successfully took over the world or something," Cody said.

"Not yet, anyway," Zack said mysteriously, rubbing his chin like Dr. Evil.

"Oh, God... I'm scared."

"You should be."

Cody glared at him and grabbed his controller while Zack went to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Hey, Cody? Do you mind if I call Max? I wanna talk to her."

"No, go ahead! I'll amuse myself... ugh!" Cody said as he got killed once again.

"Okay, thanks!" he said, grabbing his cell phone and going into his room.

Cody kept playing for about an hour before going in to check on Zack. When he got in the room, he found Zack still on the phone with Max. He rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"Zack! Get off the phone... Mom said that if you go over your minutes you can't get unlimited text messaging, remember?"

Zack's eyes grew wide. He had forgotten about that. "Hey, Max? I gotta go, okay? I might go over my minutes... if I do my mom is gonna kill me. Okay. Love you too. Bye!" He set the phone down on the table before Cody got a chance to speak.

"My God, dude! Come on, I'm bored!"

"Okay, okay... wanna go skateboarding or something?" Zack asked.

"Sure, let's go!" he said, grabbing his skateboard, his helmet, and walking out the door. Zack did the same but grabbed his cell phone before walking out after his brother.

End of Chapter 16

Review please!


	17. Goodbyes

Okay, last chapter! Enjoy, review, bye for now!

Chapter 17 - Goodbyes

The next day, it was time for Aly and Amanda to leave their new friends and get ready to go on tour. Their hearts were broken; but they knew they had to leave.

Max and Zack, Cody, Moseby, London, Tapeworm, Maddie, and Esteban were all at the airport that day to say their goodbyes. London and Maddie were hugging each other with tears in their eyes. Zack and Max couldn't help but chuckle to themselves, none of the rest of them noticing except Cody, who elbowed Zack in the ribs.

"Well... I guess we better get going," Aly said, throwing her arm around her sister, who was crying mercilessly. She kissed her on the cheek and told her to calm down.

"I'm sorry you guys... I'm probably upsetting everybody by crying so much," AJ apologized.

"Hey, it's a sad time... it's fine," Maddie said, trying to put a smile on her tear-stained face.

"Yeah," London agreed. "We were crying before you guys were anyway!"

AJ stifled a small laugh, which helped a little bit.

They all shared hugs with the two sisters before they had to board the plane. Aly looked at Maddie and said, "Please don't cry, you're gonna make me cry!" with a cracked, high voice; the one that girls always get when they're about to cry.

Maddie and London laughed as they both hugged her and then AJ.

"Why are you crying, London? We'll see you again very soon," Aly hinted.

"Yeah, I know..." she said.

"...Along with the rest of you guys!" she finished.

Everyone turned to her, their eyebrows raised in confusion. London and Aly stood there, smiling at each other. AJ was confused; she hadn't known anything about it either.

"W-w-what are you talking about, Alyson?" Zack asked her, his arm still around Max tightly.

"I'm talking about... in a month, you guys get to come see us live!" Everyone's eyes, at that moment, lit up like Christmas trees.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious, Aly?" AJ exclaimed. "You didn't tell me they would be able to see us again so soon!"

"Well, they do!" London said.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah... I've always wanted to see you guys in concert!" Max said excitedly.

"Yeah! Who's the opening act?" Cody asked.

"Pink. At least, I'm pretty sure... if not, you'll just have to find out!" Aly said.

"Cool! We all get to go?" Tapeworm asked.

"Of course!" Aly replied.

"Children... you know I can't go, I have to manage this hotel every day of every year! And Esteban, you're my bellboy, you can't go either!" Moseby said.

Esteban hung his head in shame. They could all tell that he wanted to go.

"Plus... I don't really want to go. It would be wonderful to see you girls again," he said, smiling, "But I'm not much for concerts."

"Esteban is!" Zack said. "He loves them! He went to see Ricky Martin in concert last year!"

"Oh yes... and he was rockin'!" Esteban replied.

Moseby felt bad now. "Well... until we find a replacement for you, Esteban, you can't go."

They were all disappointed and felt bad for Esteban. Then, AJ began to talk. "Well... I guess we better get going. We'll see you guys in a month!"

"Yeah... London, tell them all the information and give them their you-know-whats when our plane takes off, okay?" Aly said.

"Sure thing. I love you guys!" she said, giving them each another hug.

"We love you too, London," AJ said, speaking for the both of them. Then, they walked to their plane, purses in hand.

Everyone stood there, watching the plane until it disappeared out of sight, between the clouds.

"Well... now what?" Esteban asked, breaking the moment. Everyone glared at him. He stepped back, almost scared.

"Esteban, you and I have to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. The rest of you do what you want," Moseby said.

"Okay... let us go then," Esteban said, starting to walk to his and Moseby's car. They waved goodbye and waited until they were out of sight before making plans.

"Let's all go out to lunch... over there at Thorny's!" Maddie suggested.

"That's a good idea, I'm starving!" Max said. A few people nodded their heads in agreement.

Zack and Max got on their skateboards, racing each other to the Thorny's that was nearby.

"Hey, wait up, you guys!" Cody said, trying to catch up with the two.

The End


End file.
